User talk:Lord Darkseid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Wars Fannon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Arc trooper CT-10 aka general x leader of the steath battalion.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clonefanatic (Talk) 10:01, March 10, 2012 Good job trooper! :) Clonefanatic 23:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ps How'd u find out about this wiki? This pic Hey Shadow here's ur bro's pic is it alright? Clonefanatic 14:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) its awsome Shadow of darkness 14:39, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Ur welcome anything else I could make? Clonefanatic 14:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) make a pic of darth xavek so ppl can see him but he has to have his sabers out and xavek has blood red eyes Here Shadow. I cropped some of the pics on ur Stealth Force page. U can put thenup if uwant. PS thx for wanting to edit on my Midnight Ops. page, but I would like to be the onlyone who edits that page K? And Midnight Ops. troopers dont look like that. Im srry :( I know ur trying to help but it's alright k? heres the pics. _____________________________________________________________- Clonefanatic 13:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll try I'm a little busy today, and did u see those pics of ur stealth force I sent u? Clonefanatic 14:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) yeah i did Shadow of darkness 15:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) oh by the way rasa is a zabrak Shadow of darkness 15:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) and can u please fix the rasa page Well u write it. And I'll fix it k? Clonefanatic 17:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't kmow what you mean. Do you want me to make a page about rasa. Because he is not my character and i don't know what to write about him. Or, do you want me to edit your darth rasa page? Clonefanatic 13:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) make a pic of rasa rasa is the twin of maul so they look the same please Shadow of darkness 18:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok how's this, I dont know what color u wanted, so i made him yellow skinned like Savage. Good? Clonefanatic 01:01, April 10, 2012 (UTC) u for got to make the eyes red Shadow of darkness 01:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) this is what i ment Shadow of darkness 01:14, April 10, 2012 (UTC) how did u make it Shadow of darkness 17:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Simple just used piZap.com and paint. :) anything else? Clonefanatic 19:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Here dude.... Some of them didn't look good when I edited them :( Here's the best ones. Clonefanatic 20:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that one didn't come out right. Oh and srry about the eye thing again lol :( Clonefanatic 21:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Srry I havn't replied to u for awhile I was busy on the CWA character wiki, I'm now a HWS in the UNSCM Special Forces :) Clonefanatic 03:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) PS got more fanfics coming? Um could u give me an example of Half's hair style? Clonefanatic 03:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) No, I know thing about his hair, I mean what is his hair style is it like Anakin's, is it in a pony tail shaggy, messy, below his neck what is it like? Clonefanatic 06:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Stealth Battalion No thanks. I'd rather stick to showing you guys some of the characters I created! ARCTrooperFan 18:30, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you please review our Policies. You have been making slight grammatical errors that need to be corrected. Thank you, Clonefanatic 16:55, November 28, 2012 (UTC)